The Tango: Ichigo
by BroadwayObsessedGirl54
Summary: Kisshu and Masaya are stuck in a wearhouse together, with no way out. O.O this can't be good.Rated T for foul language. NOT a slash and NOT a song-fic.


**Hello!! Well if you didn't reconize the tital, this oneshot is based off of the song "The Tango: Maureene" but, this is NOT a song fic. Granted I did use some of the lyrics as dialog, but still. So anyway we were watching RENT in choir and geeze I heard this song and I was like, "Hey, these people kinda sound like something Kisshu and Masaya would do... I wonder..." So that is the story behind this random post! So please read and review!! OH! and before I let you read on, I need to warn you: IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH SWEARING, THIS FIC HAS SWEARING IN IT! I mean Kisshu and Masaya trapped in a enclosed space together, there will be some foul language.**

* * *

Akward. There was no other word to describe the feeling invading the air of the warehouse. Masaya sat slumped against the wall twiddling his thumbs trying to look anywhere besides Kisshu who was concentrating on trying to pick the lock on the door. The awkwardness was maddening. The only question that remained was: Who would crack first?

Deciding he had had enough of the silence, Masaya decided to speak up, "Couldn't you just blow up the wall to get us out?"

Kisshu turned a cold stare to Masaya, "If you want to be hit with approximately 1,000 pounds of debris and have half of Tokyo come running wondering what that boom was, of course I can."

As Kisshu went back to picking the lock, the deafening silence fell between the two again.

_Click, clank, chunk, clank, clank, _"Shit…" Kisshu swore.

Masaya laid his head against the cool metal of the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. Kisshu leaned his forehead against the metal door and sighed deeply. _Why does life hate me?_ They thought almost simultaneously. Opening his eyes, Masaya looked at the tin roof above him and finally voiced what he knew they had both been thinking, "This is weird."

"Yes, it's weird." Kisshu agreed tiredly.

Masaya closed his eyes again, "Very weird."

Kisshu growled slightly in frustration, "Fucking weird."

Masaya slammed his fist against the wall, "I'm so mad that I don't know what to do! My parents are probably worried sick, I missed my date with Ichigo, and to top it all off: I'm with YOU!"

Kisshu set free an insane chuckle and replied, "I feel like going insane. 'Got a fire in my brain and I'm seriously considering drinking Gasoline." Gesturing over to three kegs of gasoline lying in the corner.

Masaya groaned in misery, "Why do things have to be so damn akward?"

"It's all part of her dance."

"Dance? Wha-"

Kisshu smirked slightly, "The Tango: Ichigo."

Masaya's eyebrows knitted together, "What in the world is The Tango: Ichigo?"

Kisshu's smirk grew into a mocking grin, "The Tango: Ichigo. It's a dark, dizzy marry-go-round. As she keeps you dangling,"

"You're wrong!" Snapped Masaya.

Stepping closer to Masaya he put his hand to his heart in a mock- pain manner, "Your heart, she is mangling!"

"It's different with me!"

Coming closer to Masaya, Kisshu swayed his body side to side, still enjoying the fact he was getting to Masaya, "And you toss and you turn, 'cause her cold eyes can burn. Yet, you yearn and you churn and REBOUND!"

Masaya hung his head and muttered quietly, "I think I know what you mean… The Tango: Ichigo."

Looking up at Kisshu with sad eyes which almost made Kisshu feel bad for what he did, Masaya asked, "Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"

Kisshu looked a bit guilty, but it quickly turned to solemness, "Every time, so be cautious. Does she moon over other boys?"

A mental image of Ryou appeared in both of their heads and Masaya took on a grave face and Kisshu, a jealous one, "More than moon."

Kisshu slumped a little in the air, "I'm feeling nauseous."

Both teens, now feeling too emotionally drained to try to escape that night, both agreed to go to sleep. And, there, they met again in dreamland.

_Kisshu and Masaya both stood in expensive looking tuxes looking onto many tangoing couples. All the many swirling colors of the fancy dresses bounced to beat of the music, but only dress caught the attention of the two men. The dress was a bright blood red, to match the maroon hair bouncing just a few inches above. The hair and the dress belonged to none other than Ichigo. She was dancing the Tango while batting seductive eyelashes at her partner: Ryou. _The BASTARD!!!!_ Thought Kisshu and Masaya in unison. Yet, neither made a move to cut-in or interrupt in anyway. Still trying to convince themselves that she was not trying to seduce the Blonde. But, then in a dip, she pulled Ryou's head down for a passionate kiss._

_Masaya and Kisshu's mouths hung open and their eyes resembled dinner plates in size. "She cheated!"_

"_She cheated…" Echoed a disbelieving Kisshu._

_Masaya looked stricken, "Ichigo cheated!"_

_Kisshu still looked in absolute shock, "Fucking cheated!"_

_Masaya choked back a sob, "I'm defeated! I should give up right now!"_

_Kisshu slapped Masaya across the face and said to him sternly, "You gotta look on the bright side with all of your might!"_

_Masaya looked back to the pair, still obliviously making-out, "I'd fall for her still anyhow…"_

_Kisshu turned and glared at Ryou and Ichigo, "When you're dancing her dance, you don't stand a chance; her grip of romance makes you fall."_

_Standing and brushing himself off, Masaya walked over to Ryou and Ichigo, who had now resumed tangoing, and cut in, "So you think, 'Might as well…'"_

_Kisshu came from behind and put his hand on top of Ichigo's, sandwiching her hand between his and Masaya's. And then he wound an arm around her waist, just above Masaya's arm, "'Dance a tango to Hell! At least I'll have tangoed at all!'"_

_As the human and the alien whirled the poor Mew Mew in their threesome tango, they continued their musings. _

"_You pretend to believe her, 'cause in the end, you can't leave her!" Said Masaya_

"_But, the end, it will come. Still, you have to play dumb. Till your gone and you've bombed and turned blue."_

_They both let go of Ichigo. After which, she wasted no time in running strait into Ryou's arms and kissed him passionately._

_Kisshu looked like a cross between beaten puppy and angry boar, "Why do we love when she's mean?"_

_Masaya grimaced as he watched Ichigo slide her hands up Ryou's shirt, "And she can be so obscene… My Ichigo…" Hurt radiated off of those two words as they seemed to echo off the walls, mocking them both at how untrue the statement truly was. Sighing they looked at each other with knowing, but hurt looks. _

"The Tango: Ichigo…"

* * *

**Review? I got cookies for my reviewers!!!**


End file.
